xmen_crossoversfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twelve Colonies of Kobol
The Twelve Colonies of Kobol are made up of 12 planets in a distant corner of the Milky Way Galaxy and are ruled by a governing democratic body. (Battlestar Prometheus) History The Cylon War The first referenced period of Colonial History was the Mutant and Cylon Wars, where the Cylons where first developed and used in combat. They later rebelled and eventually leading to the Armistice, which ended the Cylon War. The Fall 25 years after the end of the Cylon War, the Cylons returned, launching an attack against the 12 Colonies, and destroying most of the fleet. the survivors are now trying to piece together a new life. Aerilon Population: 1.2 Billion Patron God: Demeter Aerilon was a primarily agriculturual world, a lot of the food for the other 11 colonies came from Aerilon. Aquaria Population: 25,000 Patron God: Hermes Aquaria is one of the outermost planets of the 12 Colonies, because of its distance from the star it orbits, it is mostly a frozen wasteland, making it less inhabited than the other 12 Colonies. Canceron Population: 6.7 Billion Patron God: Hephaestus Canceron has the largest populations of the 12 Colonies, prior to the First Cylon War, it was one of the poorest colonies. It had been full of slums, and many times its government was considered to be corrupt by the population. It was one of the colonies attacked during the Cylon invasion of the colonies. Caprica Population: 4.8 Billion Patron God: Apollo Capitol: Caprica City Caprica was the most prosperous planet of the 12 colonies, long regarded as the center of colonial civilization. It was here that the Mutant and Cylon Wars began, and even after the war it continued to be the center of art and culture of the 12 colonies. It was here that the first Cylons where created, and was one of their first targets in the attack when they returned, launching a nuclear strike against the capitol of Caprica City. Prior to the Mutant War, Charles Xavier ran a school on the outskirts of Caprica City to help Mutants. Natives *Alicia Minerva *Scott Summers *Charles Xavier *Robert Kelly Gemmenon Population: 2.8 Billion Patron God: Hera Gemmenon was the first planet colonized by Humans, it is in a twin orbit with Caprica, which gives it its name. It was one of the poorer colonies, and is made up of various climate zones. One thing that Gemmenon is known for mostly is the religious fundamentalism of its inhabitants, they also tend to be very literal in their translation of the sacred teachings of their religion. Leonis Population: 2.6 Billion Patron God: Artemis Leonis was a planet lacking an axial tilt, leading it to support a mild and predictable climate. Prior to the fall of the 12 colonies, it was a major hub of both industry and education, it continued to maintain its culture after the unification of the colonies. Libran Population: 2.1 Billion Patron God: Athena Cities: Themis, Caldecott Libran is known for very little other than courthouses and lawyers, though at some point in the Cylon War it was the site of a battle between Colonial and Cylon Forces. Natives *Anna Marie Minerva Picon Population: 1.4 Billion Patron God: Poseidon Picon was a primarily water planet, 75% of the planet's surface being covered with ocean, known for its harbors and fishing villages. Following the unification of the 12 colonies, Picon was made the headquarters for the Colonial Fleet. Which made it a target later when the Cylons returned and attacked. Sagittaron Population: 1.7 Billion Patron God: Zeus One of the poorest of the 12 Colonies, the Sagittarons are traditionalists who's beliefs differ from those of the other colonies, particularly about medicine and religion. Unlike on other colonies, because the people of Sagittaron where typically looked down upon by the others, they where more than willing to welcome Mutants, and Sagittaron became a Haven for Mutant activists leading up to and during the Mutant War. Scorpia Population: 450 Million Patron God: Dionysus Prior to the First Cylon War, Scorpia was known for being a major spot for vacationers. Later after the war ended, the Scorpion Fleet Yards where constructed in orbit of the planet, they where destroyed in the assault on the 12 Colonies. Tauron Population: 2.5 Billion Patron God: Ares Tauron was a barren and arid planet, dominated by deserts, it was notorious for having a violent history prior to its settling. It was frequently fought over by different factions prior to the unification of the colonies, and during the Cylon war it was the site of a a bloody battle. Virgon Population: 4.3 Billion Patron God: Hestia Virgon is well known for its forests and is considered to be one of the wealthier colonies, prior to the Cylon War it had a declining Monarchy and a strong parliment. It also had colonized several of the other colonies. Notes *The author commented that Virgon may be the origin of the Arthurian Legend, whether or not that's true remains to be seen. Category:Planetary Systems Category:Locations in Battlesar Prometheus